The One That Almost Got Away
by Gracie-chan42
Summary: The one that almost got away (with my wallet). In a modern world, Jean K is surprised when a little blonde boy attempts to mug him while he walks home from a bad day at work. After the fated meeting they soon become friends and have to learn how to live with each other and their differences all the while ignoring the annoying couple (mostly Eren) that lives next to them. Jearmin AU
1. Chapter 1

It had been a toothbrush.

A freaking_ toothbrush_. No one should get that mad about it! And at me! I wasn't the one who made it. It's not like I specifically put the 'hard bristles' in a 'gentle bristles' box just for him to find it! He had no right to threaten to sue me.

The guy had made a total scene and had even almost gotten me fired when I started yelling back.

Too bad I worked at such a small store. If it were at even a little bigger my Boss probably wouldn't have been able to hear us yelling about how I was sorry his gums were sore. My best friend, Marco, had just stared at us from the corner unsure what to do. Especially when our boss sent me home early.

I crossed my arms and scowled. The sun was too bright, even with my sunglasses, and the street too noisy.

I hadn't even mentioned how I still had a paper to finish for my Sociology class tomorrow and needed to pay my rent for my apartment. At least I was never short on money with my parents being rich and stuff but it was still just another thing I would need to cross off my long list.

Deep in my thoughts I barely watched where I was going. If it wasn't for a little streak of pink I probably wouldn't even of noticed nimble fingers take my wallet out of my backpocket.

"Hey!" I yelled back towards the small being.

They were already running down the street, my wallet in their hand.

"HEY!" I yelled louder, sprinting after them.

"THAT'S MY WALLET"

I could tell it was a small teen, maybe a child, but I didn't care. After the day I had had I wasn't about to let some thief just get away with my wallet.

The gap between us slowly closed and I threw my whole body at them as they turned the corner, landing with a big thud half on top of them.

"Hey, that's mine!"

I turned them over and yanked my wallet out of their hands, finding it surprisingly easy as it slipped through their fingers and into mine.

I stopped suddenly big teary blue eyes stared up at me, bursting into sobs a moment later.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I" The small boys sobs grew louder and I slowly lifted my weight off of him as I realized people were staring.

"Hey, hey, uh its ok." I tried to reassure the still crying small boy but he only kept going.

"Hey, here do you want some money? Here I'll give you a 20, here, come on, it's ok, hey, kid, stop, it's ok, hey, kid plEASE STOP!"

The small blonde boy looked up as I loudly asked him to quiet down, tears streaking his face. As I looked down at him, slowly realizing he was actually quite cute, his face contorted again as his sobs were just about to continue. Before he had time to cry I lifted him up and cupped his face to wipe away his tears. To my relief he stopped and stared instead bursting into sobs again.

"Hey, look its ok." I wiped another tear that escaped his beautiful baby blue eyes with my thumb.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to cause a b-big problem." He stuttered out, his bottom lip quivering. "I'm just really hungry." The boy whimpered softly.

I immediately felt bad for him. I shouldn't of body slammed him first of all. He looked so helpless now.

I looked around to find that the sun was slowly setting. It would be dark soon. Where did this boy live? The least I could do was walk him home. Even if he did try to steal my wallet.

"It's fine. Here," I stood up and gave him my hand. After a second of hesitation he reached up for it, allowing me to help him up.

"I'll walk you home if you want. I can buy you dinner too. It's not a big deal for me at all."

The boys eyes brightened at the word dinner.

"Yes! T-thank you" He told me.

I smiled down at him.

"Here come on." I beckoned. There was a little diner just down the street. We could just stop by there really quick and then I could take him home.

Just as I started taking a few steps I heard a little screech from behind me, followed by a soft thud.

"Whats- hey are you ok!?"

The little boy laid back on the ground, hands keeping him up. He had a look of pain carved into his features.

"S-sorry, m-my ankle- its."

My eyes followed his and rested on the already swelling ankle peeking out from above his sock.

"Oh! Did I do that?! Here, let me carry you, I'm so sorry." I ran over to him and helped lift him up in my arms while taking a closer look. It was quite swollen for only have happened a few minutes ago.

"Man, you're gonna need to get that wrapped up and taken care of. I'm afraid I don't have any supplies with me right now though. Can I just take you to my house? I have everything there. Or should I take you home to your parents?"

The boy, now laying lightly in my arms, looked slightly uncomfortable as I mentioned his home.

"I-is it ok if I just go to your house?" he asked, a blonde strand slipping out of his hood.

My eyebrows furrowed but I nodded.

"Sure."

I started walking as he wrapped his arms around my neck. He was oddly light, even for a young boy.

"By the way, how old are you?" I asked him softly after a few seconds of silence had passed.

I looked down to find his eyes closed but an answer still slipped out between his pink lips.

"18"

My eyes widened.

"What?! No you aren't, come on you can't be older than 12."

The little blonde boy shook his head.

"No, I really am 18. I remember cause I was born the same day the king and queen got married. At least that what my mom used to tell me"

My eyebrows were still raised in astonishment. There was no way he could only be a year younger than me. He was so small! But I decided not to question it and carried him to the door of the big building I lived in.

As I walked in I was glad to find the lady that usually sat at the front office was gone. It would've probably looked a little weird to her if she saw me carrying a small cute boy to my room. Not that I was like that but.. Nevermind.

The elevator swooshed open and I stepped inside only to find it was already being occupied, by my lovely neighbors that lived in the room next to mine, Eren and Levi.

They stood there holding hands and gave me a strange look as I stood in the doorway.

"Jean, really? I knew I would have to call the cops at least sometime on you but for this? Wow Jean." Eren said, giving emphasis to the J in my name, as he knew I hated.

"Look who's talking! And anyway it's not like that. He tried to steal my wallet and I accidently hurt him. I'm just bringing him here so I can wrap up his ankle."

I stepped into the elevator as they stepped out.

"He's 18 anyway." I mumbled, still not entirely sure if that was true but who cared, it was Eren.

Levi nudged his much younger lover.

"Come on, we are going to miss the 10 o'clock sale at 'Brooms and Stuff'." Levi urged.

Eren turned around, giving me one last glare before following his midget boyfriend.

I rolled my eyes and pressed the top number for our floor, glad to find us alone again.

I looked down to find they boy snuggled into my chest, breathing softly with his hand clenched at my shirt.

There was absolutely no way he was 18.

Upstairs I swiped my room card to unlock my door and laid the blond boy on my couch, accidentally waking him up.

"Are we here already?" The boy yawned sleepily.

I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Now here," I sat in front of him and made him stretch out his leg, placing the first aid kit I got from the bathroom on the coffee table next to us.

I untied his shoe, slightly surprised to find them in pretty good condition. I guessed he might of stolen them.

With his shoe and sock off I gently turned his ankle, trying my best not to put too much pressure on it.

"Does it hurt when I move it like this?" I asked.

He winced.  
"A little but not too badly."

I moved it a little more till coming to a conclusion.

"It looks like its just twisted but it shouldn't take long to heal. Maybe a week at most."

The boy nodded and I started to wrap the medical tape around it.

"Oh, I almost forgot, what's your name?" I asked

A little voice replied from above me.

"Armin."

It was such an adorable little name, and not one I had heard before.

"Oh! My name is Jean, it's nice to meet you Armin." I finished wrapping his ankle and smiled up at him. He grinned back with a light blush on his face.

A sudden yawn erupted from him again. Guess he was tired. I should probably take him home now, though I was kinda dreading it.

"Here we should take you to your parents before it gets way too late." I told him while packing up the medical supplies. I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"No- ywahhh- its ok, I can just stay here if thats ok with you."

I looked up at the drifting off boy.

"Are you sure? Won't your parents be worried?"

"No."

With that his blue eyes closed and his face softened.

I was still kinda skeptical, I mean he had just tried to steal my wallet and I hadn't even known him for more than 20 minutes but he looked so harmless and cute now.

I picked him up once again and carried him to the small futon that sat in the corner of my room. I felt like I couldn't just leave him on the couch.

As I layed him down I grabbed one of my pillows from my bed and set it under his hooded head. I grabbed a small blanket too and pulled it up to his chin.

Immediately his small hands gripped around it and he rolled to the side, facing me. His skinny chest rose with each soft breath and his lips were slightly parted, deeply asleep.

What on earth had I gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shot open as I suddenly remembered everything that had happened yesterday. I had been almost mugged by some kid, accidentally hurt him, and now he was asleep in my house. At least I assumed.

I scampered into a sitting position and found myself relieved when I saw Armins sleeping face still lying on the futon I had put him on last night. He still had his fluffy jacket on him and a blanket wrapped around his body. He looked quite sweaty. All of that must be quite hot to sleep in.

I swung my legs over my bed and stood up, walking over to the little boy.

I still couldn't believe he was 18. He definitely didn't look or act much like it. But why would he have lied to me?

I glanced at my alarm clock beside my bed. 8:26am. I had a class at noon and that would last till 2pm. Should I bring him home before then? His parents would definitely be worried by now.

As I looked at the sleeping blond boy I realized just how sweaty he actually was. He must be really hot. It couldn't be healthy.

I gently pulled away the blanket from him. Even the hood of his jacket was still up on his head. How did he manage to keep it on while he was sleeping?

I carefully unzipped his jacket, revealing a pastel pink light sweatshirt underneath and tried to sit him up so I could pull off the hood. Halfway off his blue eyes shot open, scared, and immediately slashed out towards my face, leaving three little scratch marks there. My eyes widened even wider as his hood fell off with his movement, revealing two little cat ears on the top of his head.

What.

We stared at each other in shock for a few seconds, unsure how we should react.

He had ears. On the top of his head.

What.

My mind flashed back to some news articles and and a couple tv programs that had shown the 'cat people'. They weren't super rare, maybe 1 in 2,000, but they certainly weren't seen much. There must of been only one other I had ever seen in my life, and that was when I was around 7 had run into some alley trying to catch my runaway ball.

Now I sat and stared at the little blond cat ears. Did he have a tail too then?

Suddenly I was jerked out of my thoughts when Armin's eyes started tearing up.

On no, not again.

A loud wail escaped his mouth moments later and I desperately tried to calm him.

"Armin! Hey, it's ok, you're fine, thats-" I didn't know exactly what to say. So I did the first thing I could think of and cupped his face, squeezing his cheeks slightly together and making his lips look like a fish.

"Armin its fine." I reassured him. Sure I was a little shocked but it was actually quite cute.

He sniffled and stopped his tears.

"I-I'm s-sowwy, I should' t-told you, I-I just didn' want you to know for some weason." he sniffled out, his ears pressed against his head and my hands still pressing his cheeks together, making his sentences slurred.

My eyes softened as I stared at him and un-cupped his face.

"It's ok. I mean I'm a little surprised but It's totally fine. You're actually really cute with them." I said, flicking one lightly with my finger.

Armin eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"O-oh thank you."

Suddenly the little blonde boy's stomach rumbled ferociously.

"Oh, you're hungry, aren't you? I forgot to give you something to eat last night since you fell right asleep."

I stood up and pulled him off the futon.

"Here, we can have breakfast and then I can walk you home on my way to class" I told him, heading out of my room and towards my small, but nice, kitchen.

Armin followed close behind but I could tell there was a slight cautiousness in his walk.

I patted a tall seat at the island for him to sit at, and opened the fridge.

"What do you want to eat?"

I turned around to see him struggling getting up on the chair.

"Oh, here"

I ran quickly over and pulled him up, he let out a small surprised yelp as I grabbed his waist. But ended up on top of the stool, with a slight blush in his cheeks. I smiled at his embarrassment.

"Ok, now what do you want?"

Armin fidgeted from on top of his perch.

"Um, what is there?"

I peeked around the fridge, unsure myself of what there was.

"Um there's eggs, uh we could make toast, cereal. Oh or there's also pancakes."

I turned back to Armin,waiting for his answer.

"Um what's pancakes?"

I stared at him in shock.

"Pancakes?" I asked,making sure I heard him correctly.

He nodded,seeming fully serious.

"The round fluffy dough things you put syrup on?"

His eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

I couldn't believe he hadn't had pancakes before. They were basically a necessity to life.

At that I grabbed a flat pan and set it on the stove.

"Get the milk from the fridge, we're gonna make some."

Armin slid off the stool and hurried over to the fridge to get the milk while I got the pancake mix and bowl.

"Thanks." I told him as he handed me the jug.

I poured the correct amount of mix into a measuring cup, and all the other ingredients while Armin stood beside me, watching intently at the beautiful concoction being created.

I turned the stove to a low setting and carefully poured out a blob of the gooey mix unto the pan.

As I turned around to get another little scoop a little yelp of 'ow' came from the small boy.

By the time I had spun to see what was wrong he was rubbing his finger and glaring at the heating stove. Good thing it was only just heating up, or I would have been more worried.

"Yeah, it's hot." I warned, not much help anymore.

We waited and about a minute later the first pancake was done, topped off with a little bit of butter, syrup and a dollop of whip cream.

I set Armin back on the stool with the plate in front of him.

He sat there staring at it.

"Come on, dig in." I urged.

He looked up at me and a moment later he was stuffing his mouth. I was pretty sure anything would taste good to him right now considering how hungry he was but he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

"Good?"

All I got as a response was a quiet groan from pleasure.

I chuckled. "Good I guess."

I turned back to the pancakes and made a few more, which both of us happily ate till we were full.

I checked the clock on the microwave. 9:23am.

I really needed to shower and take care of some homework before my class at 12.

I glanced back at the small blonde boy. Would it be ok to leave him alone while I shower for like 10 minutes?

He only just tried to steal my wallet last night.

I had to be crazy to even let him in my house. But the words came out of my mouth.

"Would it be ok if I shower really quick, Armin? It won't take long. I can put on a show for you."

Armin looked up and stared at me with those big blue eyes of his and nodded, his ears sticking up.

It still kinda caught me off guard looking at those ears. I didn't know much about his kind. Did they need something that we didn't to be taken care of? Did we have different immune systems? I barely knew anything, and wasn't sure how to ask.

"Ok. Well heres the remote.. Its on now, just press this button till you find something you want to watch."

Armin took the remote out of my hands like it was a newborn baby, cradling it in his palms.

"Ok, knock if you need me, but I wont be long."

He sat down on the couch in front of the TV while I headed to the bathroom to shower.

I closed the door behind me and gave a deep sigh. Weren't his parents worried about him? I would definitely be worried if he was my child. Maybe he goes out a lot though so they are used to it.

I shook my thoughts away and got undressed, stepping into the spray of warm water.

I was just rubbing shampoo in my hair and considering if I should dye it again when a loud crash came from outside the door.

"Armin?!" I yelled, getting even more worried when there was no answer back.

I quickly jumped out and wrapped a towel around my waist, to at least be somewhat decent, and skidded into the living room.

Just as I was about to call his name again a little blonde form ran into me and fell to the ground, along with my towel in the process.

"EY!" I picked up my towel quickly and tried to cover myself, "What are you doing?!"

Armin looked up shocked, and kinda scared, which made me feel terrible.

"Hey sorry, its ok, here." I said softer, pulling the small 18 yr old up.

He quickly wrapped his skinny arms around my waist, surprising me this time.

"Im sorry, I didn't try to, It just fell and- and I tried to catch it but it didn't work." Armin's muffled crying voice said against my skin.

"What?" I asked, confused.

I patted his head and wrapped an arm around him when then I realized he was covered in dirt. What had happened? As I looked up to a shelf that sat by the TV I could see a large pot broken on the ground, dirt spilled everywhere.

"Oh. Hey, its ok," I said to him, pulling him a little closer, sorta feeling akward only just being covered but didn't really care.  
"That plant was dying anyway. But you're a mess. Theres no way i'm bringing you home like this."

Armin looked up loosing his arms around me.

"Sorry" he whispered again.

"It's fine. But you need to shower off really quick. Umm, do you want me to finish and then you go? I'm not sure how much time we are going to have though." I told him, thinking out loud.

The thought that we could shower together passed through my mind but I quickly pushed it to the back, until the little blonde suddenly announced.  
"We could just shower together if thats ok?"

I desperately tried to keep a straight face as the words rolled out of his mouth.

Shower. Together?

"Uh, um sure, um here"

I grabbed his hand and walked us into the bathroom, feeling even more awkward as I shut the door behind us.

The water was still going.

"Is this too hot or cold for you?" I asked, feeling the spray with the tips of my fingers.

Armin lightly dipped one finger in.

"No, its fine."

At that he started taking off his shirt and I quickly turned around.

Calm down Jean. You don't want to get excited or anything. God, that would be embarrassing.

I took a quick breath and set my towel down, quickly getting in and not looking over as the smaller boy got in behind me.

I felt sorta awkward like this but tried to shut down my feelings.

A light tap came from behind me.

"Could I have the soap?" The blonde asked. A little yellow tail flicked back and forth behind him.

The question caught me off guard but I tried to settle my nerves and reached for the soap, trying my hardest not to look anywhere but up as his small hard grabbed it from mine.

"Thanks." He said.

I tried to hide the blush on my face.

This was torture.

I quickly rinsed out my hair and started with the conditioner.

"Could i have the shampoo too please?"

I jumped at the voice but quickly grabbed it and swung my hand back, not even watching where my arm was headed, only surprised when I hit a little round area of soft skin and a yelp of surprise sounded in return.

I turned around quickly as I suddenly realized I had hit his butt.

"Oh! I-Im so sorry! That- I didnt mean too!"

Armins face turned bright red but he took the shampoo bottle from my hand, not looking me in the eyes.

"I-Its o-ok." He said shakily.

I felt so bad and embarrassed.

'I-I really am sorry, I didn't try to hit- uh- you." I tried to explain again.

Armin shook his head, signalling it was fine, but I could tell he was uncomfortable by the way his ears were slightly pointed down.

As I turned around again in shame a quick flick lightly touched my own lower back after a few seconds.

"There, now we're even" The quiet voice came from the boy, his tail twitching away.

My face turned even brighter and I tried to cover it up with my hand, glad I was at least facing away from him.

Soon we were all clean and stepped out, drying off.

I had to find a small enough shirt for Armin that would at least sort of fit. Luckily his little shorts were still pretty clean so he was able to throw those on with it.

The only bad part was now it looked like he wasn't wearing any pants and just had my college team shirt on.

Well ok, maybe it wasn't totally a bad thing but it was still distracting.

11am.

It was already time to bring him home. How had the morning passed so quickly?

I packed up my bag full of books I needed for class and placed Armin's dirty shirt into a plastic bag for him.

After putting Armins coat on to cover his ears we walked out the door of my room and into the heavily air freshened hallway. The cleaning lady was strolling a cart full of chemicals and dusters around the corner.

My neighbors, Eren and Levi, were luckily still in their room, that way luckily they wouldn't see the little blonde boy I had brought into my room last night come out in my clothes the next morning.

Armin's skinny fingers grabbed mine, surprising me slightly but not making me mind at all, as we walked into the elevator.

We passed the desk where the lady sat. I tried to ignore her stare as we strolled out, even more hoping she wouldn't call the cops or anything on me.

Once outside I looked side to side at the crowded sidewalks of London.

"Ok, where to?" I asked Armin, giving his hand a little squeeze.

Armin fidgeted.

"Uh, well, um.. That way." He said, pointing quickly in a direction.

I raised an eyebrow, suspicious of how he was acting. He knew the way right? I didn't have too much time before I needed to be in class. I didn't have time to just wander around the streets.

We walked down the sidewalk he pointed for about a minute till he turned another corner. Slowly the crowded streets started thinning out as we got into a less populated area.

Abandoned dogs barked from unknown places and you could sometimes see little creatures scurrying to find a dark place to hide.

I checked my watch quickly, trying to not make it too noticeable.

11:38. Were we almost there? I didnt want to try to hurry Armin but I couldn't be late for my class. Again.

Finally Armin stopped me at a corner.

"Well, um you should go back now. I live right up ahead. Thank you for everything." He said quietly, flicking his gaze up and down from my eyes.

"Oh, uh, ok. You too."

Armin nodded and gave a little wave till he turned around and started walking down an alley.

Did he really live down there?

I watched him go till he was out of sight.

I guess that would be the last time I would see my little blonde cat friend.

There felt like there was a heavy weight where my heart sat. I stared into the spot he had disappeared for another second or two before turning around.

As I started walking and wondering if I could find a cab down here the light crinkly sound hitting my leg stopped me.

I still had Armin's shirt in the plastic bag.

I spun around back towards the dark alley.

Should I just leave it here in hope that he would find it?

I checked my watch again. 11:42.

If I hurried I could probably make it to class in time.

Without a second thought I ran down the alley towards the spot my little blonde boy had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran down the alley towards the spot my little blonde boy had disappeared.

Should I call his name? Would that scare him or something?

I chose to stay quiet, not sure what I would find down here.

I turned the corner I saw him disappear around only to be stopped by a big tall chain fence.

Did he climb over this?

I groaned in anger and started to attempt to climb it. The chain dug into my fingers, making them hurt a little.

I didnt have time for this.

I should have just left the bag back at the entrance of the alley.

As I was just about to reach the top and swing my legs over someone called my name, startling me.

"Jean?!"

I spun my head around, forgetting for a second to hang on as I recognized the cute little voice and fell to my death.

Well not literally my death but it felt like it.

My vision blacked out for a second and the next thing I knew that blonde boy I had just said bye to a few minutes ago was hovering over me, calling my name desperately with the rock hard cold concrete beneath me.

"Jean! Jean! Are you ok, can you see me? Jean!"

I reached up and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him and sit up.

"Armin, I'm ok, just-erg- my head kinda hurts."

Armin cradled my upper half in his lap and touched my head gently.

"I think there's going to be a bump."

"Well yeah" I said sarcastically.

I stood up slowly with the blondes help, looking around me. Well at least I was on the other side of the fence now. But where were we? In front of us just sat a dead end and a small makeshift fort like thing made with one blanket attached to a trash can.

"Armin.. this isn't where your parents live is it." I said to him, finally realizing why he had been so fidgety.

The small boy stared down at his feet, fidgeting with his hands.

"Well.. It is where I live. But no... I dont even know where my parents are."

My heart felt like little stones were being thrown at it with every word he said.

I should have guessed. Not many kids just steal wallets anymore unless they really need it. And he was really hungry, his family would have at least tried to get him something if they were around.

I stood for a second staring at him, unsure what to do.

"Do.. Do you just want to come with me?"

Armin cocked his eyebrow, but then his face suddenly brightened up slightly.

"Like live with you for a little while?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

I guess it couldn't do much harm. And it didn't have to be for more than a month or anything.

Armin's lip formed a cheery smile, practically brightening up the whole alley.

"I would love to!"

I smiled back but then checked my watch.

Crap.

"Ok, sounds good. You can stay at my flat for as long as you want. I have more than enough money to support both of us." I said, pulling him back to the fence.

"But right now i really need to catch a cab or i'll be late. Just come to school with me. You can sit in the lounge outside my class if you want."

I started climbing the tall structure.

"But.. are you sure?" the little voice said behind me.

"Of course, now come hurry."

Armin stood for a second before moving.

"O-ok let me just grab something"

He rushed over and grabbed his tattered blanket before grabbing onto the fence and quickly scaling it.

I smiled at his new found enthusiasm. But hopefully we could get that blanket clean.

I jumped down, my head still throbbing slightly and ran with him out of the dark alley.

Turns out he had never been in a cab before. The whole time he simply stared at everything he could find and pushed the window up and down the whole 10 minute ride there. I felt kinda bad for our driver who looked like he was getting more and more annoyed. In the end I gave him a good sized tip and rushed out, hand in hand with Armin.

"Ok, you sit here. See that clock there? I'll be out once the small hand reaches the two. But I'll come out like halfway through too so I check on you real quick ."

Armin nodded and I swung my bag around my shoulder as I watched him sit down on a worn leather chair.

"Ok, i'll be back!" I yelled, before rushing into my classroom where the teacher was just starting.

The whole time I sat there the more anxious I got. What was Armin doing out there? What if someone questioned him? Was he really safe? Some guy could be trying to kidnap him and he would be too innocent to know.

Learning about the history of our country and founders was slowly getting on my nerves. At one point I even almost yelled an answer at my teacher, quite angrily for just saying the word 'Monarchy'

Finally it was one o'clock, and the teacher let us have a quick 5 minute break as he sat down at his desk to ready a powerpoint.

I quickly rushed out of there and to where I had sat Armin, desperately hoping he was ok.

Well he was ok I guess.

A small group of people surrounded him, out of the mix I spotted the dark hair of my sworn enemy. Eren.

Ok well he wasn't really my enemy, we had been good friends back in high school. But then he caught me checking out his girl at the time and had gotten really mad about it and us being who we are, aka arrogant, never got over it.

Well now he stood with a few other of his friends around my new…. friend.

As I came into their sight Eren looked up.

"Oh Jean, you're finally here! We were getting to know your freak boyfriend. Isn't he s little young for you? And I heard he spent the night too!"

Armin quickly looked over at me, a pleading look in his eye,

Oh no they didn't.

I quickly walked up to Eren and pushed him against the wall behind him, holding him there by his shirt.

"You stay the hell away from armin or I swear to god you will not be able to even walk tomorrow, got that? And aren't you quite young for your boyfriend anyway? What is it, 20 years apart?" I practically growled at him.

"At least i don't look like i'm twelve." He snapped.

Just as i was finally about to let my fist give a nice hello to his face, someone tugged at my shirt.

"H-Hey hey its ok."

I turned around to find the big blue eyes, eyebrows slopped down in worry.

"He, wasn't really bothering me, he doesnt matter anyway." Said the young boy.

I stood still for a second before letting go of Erens shirt.

Everything was silent for just one peaceful moment.

"Oh Jean, taking orders from the child? What are you, a bottom?" Eren mumbled quietly.

Not more than a second later Eren was groaning in pain and covering his crotch.

Armin gave a quick squeak and bent down next to him.

"Oh are you ok!?"

"Armin! Dont-" But i stopped, no way I could tell Armin no.

Eren looked up at the small boy, eyebrows furrowed partly in pain, partly in confusion.

"Uh, y-yeah" He groaned.

Armin stood up and offered his hand to the douche bag sitting on the floor, making me inwardly groan. Especially when he took it a few seconds later.

"Uh, thanks. I-it's Armin, right?"

The blonde nodded.

"Yup!"

As I saw Erens eyes gleam I grabbed the small boys hand.

"Ok, you're coming in class with me, come on"

Armin said ok and quickly waved back to Eren as I dragged him into the room, making me roll my eyes as the dark haired boy waved back with a smile, still covering his crotch slightly.

Armin sat next to me in class, drawing some stares to us. I mean yeah he did kinda look like a 12 year old and he was wearing a coat in the middle of class.

I sunk in my seat, slightly in a bad mood. Eren had definitely gotten on my nerves.

Of course I wasn't a bottom! And he shouldn't even be one to talk when I was pretty sure he was one himself.

I let out a loud sigh and rested my head heavily in my palm.

A small whisper came from next to me.

"Hey Jean, you ok?"

I looked over. Armin's hand gently gripped at my arm, his eyes looking worriedly up at me.

My eyes softened. "Yeah, im ok. Here, do you want some paper, you can draw or something if you want. I know this is kinda boring."

I reached in my bag and handed it to him. He stared at it and took the pencil from me carefully.

"Thank you" he whispered. I smiled at his interest in the pencil.

As he started scribbling something I looked back at my teacher, realizing I was still in class. Luckily there wasn't more than 20 minutes left. Though I didn't even know if I could survive that.

Slowly my head nodded as I my eyes got heavy. Just with everything going on I had gotten really tired. Plus my head still kinda hurt. There was definitely a bump.

I closed my eyes, telling myself it would just be for a second or two but about 15 minutes later another light tap came at my arm, jerking me awake.

"What? Oh, what is it armin?" I asked sleepily as he stared at me.

He grabbed his paper and handed it to me, folded nicely.

"Oh! Thanks you, thats-woah" I opened it up and stared at the drawing of me. It was quite good, definitely better than what i could do.

Before me a drawing of me asleep in my palm stared back.

"You drew this?" I asked Armin, slightly amazed.

He nodded bashfully.

"Y-yeah, It's for you since you're letting me stay with you.

I sat there and stared at it, amazed, from the line of my jaw to the way my eyes slanted it was perfect. I didn't even know what to say to him.

"T-thank you Armin, it's beautiful!"

He blushed at my words, "You're welcome."

Suddenly the teacher caught my attention as he told us class was dismissed.

We got up and I grabbed Armins hand with a smile on my face.

"Come on, you deserve some ice cream."

We walked out of the campus, luckily able to avoid Eren, and went to my favorite ice cream shop a few streets over.

I folded the picture of me and put in my pocket so I could point at all the flavours they were having today. My favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip, sat on the same spot of the board as it always did.

"So what do you want?"

Armin looked over the long list, a finger set on his lip.

"Um, can you name some of the flavours?"

I nodded slightly confused

"Um sure, there's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint chocolate chip, rainbow.."

The small boy pondered for a second before answering.

"Can I have strawberry?"

"Yeah!" I turned to the employee, "Ok, can we have one medium mint chocolate chip and one medium strawberry."

She nodded her head and turned back into the shop to make it for us. I got out the money and by the time I had the right amount she was already back.

"Ok, here you go!" She smiled. I gave her the money as she gave us the ice cream.

I handed the strawberry cone to Armin and we sat down on a hot metal bench a few meters away, ice cream cones in hand.

I carefully slurped at the sides, making sure none of it would spill.

After a few licks I realized Armin was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

He quickly turned away and focused back on his slowly melting cone.

"Nothing."

He carefully licked it after a few seconds, avoiding my gaze.

I turned back and ate, wondering what Armin was thinking.

After a minute or two I looked over, he was practically gulping down bites as fast as he can.

I laughed at his excitement over the small treat.

"Haha, Armin don't eat so fast, you're going to get a brain freeze."

He spun his head around, looking surprised as if he had forgotten about reality, and had a pink smear of ice cream across his nose.

I laughed again "Haha, Armin, you have," I stopped as I wiped my finger across his nose, licking it off.

Armin blushed and widened his eyes.

"J-Jean, thats- t-thats-"

I laughed at him, taking a little bit of my icecream and wiping it on his nose again.

"J-Jean!" Suddenly Armins eyes lost their gentle gaze.

"And you have something, right there!" At that he shoved his ice cream in my face, not too hard but definitely enough to cover my whole nose and part of my mouth.

I sat in shock, the cold stinging my skin slightly.

Armin sat laughing in front of me.

My eyes narrowed after a second or two of shock, turning devilous as I grabbed a handful of my ice cream and shoved it in his own face.

He sat back for second till he brought a finger up and tasted the mint.

"Wow thats good!" He said.

I laughed at him again, "Isn't it?" I agreed.

He smiled and gently reached over to take a lick.

After probably a half hour of tasting each others ice cream and getting a few looks from the people around us we left, sticky and cold.

We got home and immediately changed into pajamas, even though it was only 6pm.

I gave Armin another one of my big shirts to wear and put his little shorts in the washing machine along with his tattered blanket he had grabbed earlier. We sat on the couch together and flipped through the channels.

"Anything you wanna watch?" I asked the small boy.

He shrugged and sunk into the couch cushion beside me. "Not specifically."

I flipped the channel a few more times till I found a movie that was just starting. It was rated R but besides that i had no clue what it was. I felt I had heard the title 'The Ring' before though. I was pretty sure my best friend Marco had once saw it and said it was really scary.

"Hey, is this ok? I think it's scary."

Armin shook his head yes and stared at the TV. I was a little worried, I mean I had never seen it before but I guess we could always turn it off if it was too much.

It started and soon I found myself sinking closer to Armin and asking if he was ok. This was definitely more than I had expected.

But he only nodded and kept staring.

A few more minutes passed the girl crawled out of the TV in the movie, making me let out a very manly scream.

We both froze and slowly Armin turned to me, a giggle bubbling up behind his lips.

"Hey! I'm sorry, that was scary as- AH!" The girl in the movie suddenly seemed as if she was right up against the screen, shocking me when I turned.

Armin laughed and crawled over to me. For a second I thought he was going to try to scare me by trying to act like the creepy girl onscreen but instead he cuddled up next to me and grabbed my arm, pulling it close to his chest.

"There, maybe now you won't be as scared."

I blushed at his closeness.

"I-I'm not scared." I said, embarrassed, and looked away from Armin's gaze.

He scooted a little bit closer to me, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I tried to hide my blush and keep watching the most freaking scariest movie alive. But it was getting a little hard with him clinging so close to me. I mean he was practically sitting on top of me at this point. But… well Ididn't mind.

After a minute or two I took a little leap of faith and struggled my arm free so I could wrap it around his skinny shoulders. I was worried for a second that he would be freaked out, especially when he started to move. But instead of moving away he crawled into my lap and nuzzled his nose into my shirt.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you." he mumbled sleepily.

I struggled into a little more comfortable position, my heart beating a little faster than it should.

"O-oh no problem."

Armin wrapped an arm around my waist and I reached a hand up to his ears, lightly scratching behind them.

Suddenly a little rumble came from him, like a soft purr. Could he do that since he was pretty much half cat then?

I scratched them a little bit harder, rubbing in circles. He purred into my chest again, slightly louder this time.

Suddenly I almost screamed again as the TV flashed bright and it looked like the girl was coming out of TV, right towards us.

As I tensed up Armin looked up at me and chuckled again.

"Jean, should we turn it off? Is it too scary?" He lightly teased.

I gave him a glare.

"Oh shut up." I said but I still grabbed the remote and switched the channel to some cooking show.

"Thats better."

Armin smiled and laid back on my chest. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so beautiful.

His ears laid close to his head, not in a scared way but in a sleepy way, and his chest gently rose with each breath. What was I going to do with him? There was no way he could just stay here forever with me. At least as friends.

"Hey, Armin?"

He looked up, those gentle baby blue eyes staring up at me.

"What?"

I swallowed dryly.

"Um, what exactly-" Suddenly the doorbell rang, breaking the quiet tension. We both jumped a little at the sound and looked at the door. We could hear muffled voices from the other side.

"Do I really have to do this?"

A deeper voice spoke up afterwards.

"Yes, you were rude. Now come on, ring the doorbell again."

It was my neighbors Eren and Levi.

I awkwardly got up, gently setting Armin off me and opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked sternly. I couldn't believe they had to come to my door _right now._

Levi held Eren by his ear, pushing him forward.

"Eren would like to say something." he said.

Beside him the brown haired boy shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Sorry for making fun of you and Armin. And sorry for almost getting into a fight." he mumbled.

I stared at Eren. At least he was saying sorry but there was no doubt he would do it again. Probably tomorrow.

Levi pulled at his ear again.

"Annnd?"

Eren stared at the floor.

"And we'd like to invite you to go on a double date with us to the beach."

My eyes widened but suddenly a little voice came from behind me.

"Oh that would be so fun! Jean, can we please go?" the blonde asked, tugging at my shirt. His jacket covering him.

"U-um sure, if you really want to."

Levi let go of Eren's ear.

"Sounds good, we are going tomorrow morning. Sorry it's a little sudden."

I shook my head, a little flustered.

"N-no its ok, sounds fun, I don't have anything going on tomorrow anyway."

Levi nodded and grabbed his lovers hand.

"Ok well we are leaving at 11am tomorrow. We can car pool. Have a good night." Levi said, starting to walk away.

I smiled, "Yeah, see ya." and closed the door.

I turned back to Armin.

"Sorry about that."

The blonde shook his head.

"No, its fine. Anyway, what were you going to say before the doorbell rang?"

I stopped in my tracks, unsure of what to say. What was I going to say? That I thought I liked him? That he was really cute? I definitely couldn't say that now.

"O-oh nothing." I stuttered.

"Come on, we should go to bed."

Armin shrugged.

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

We brushed our teeth, glad I was able to find a spare toothbrush for Armin in the closet, and gave him another blanket as he laid in the futon next to my bed.

I slipped under my own blanket and turned around, trying desperately not to look at Armin a few feet away from me. What had I meant to say to him earlier? What would have happened if the doorbell hadn't rang? It all could have ended disastrously.

I pulled the blanket a little closer, trying to hide from my embarrassment.

What would he have said back?

I closed my eyes and tried to push everything to the back of my head.

Get a grip Jean, first off he looks like he's twelve, and second you guys only met a day ago when he tried to mug you. I was crazy for even letting him stay with me.

I dug my face into my pillow, letting out a muffled groan.

I needed sleep. We had a date tomorrow.

Halfway through the night I was suddenly woken up by a small cry coming from close beside me. It sounded like a hurt puppy or something.

I turned around quickly to see Armin turning in his bed, making small whimpering noises and a look of hurt on his face.

Was he having a bad dream?

I waited another second before standing up and walking over to him cautiously.

"Armin?" I whispered.

To my surprise he didnt wake up.

"Armin?" I asked a little bit louder, finally putting my hand on his shoulder.

His eyes widened open quickly at my touch, tears at the edges.

"Armin are you ok?" I asked the small boy. His eyes softened as they focused on my face, letting the tears swell up.

"Jean." He said softly, before throwing his arms around my waist tightly, almost knocking me back with surprise.

I patted his back, trying to comfort him.

"A-Armin, its ok, you're fine" I whispered, gently brushing his ears and rubbing his back, shocked at his hug.

His soft cries slowly died down but I could tell he was still shaken, and not letting go anytime soon.

After a second or two of thought I sat him on my bed.

"Here."

He sat down and looked up at me.

"S-sorry. I-I…"

I could tell he was still really scared. At the corner of his eyes little tears spilled out.

My eyebrows furrowed and I sat down in front of him on the bed, pulling him into a tight hug.

His head laid on my chest and his skinny arms wrapped around me after a few seconds, greatly welcoming me.

"Hey, you're ok now. I've got you."

Armin nuzzled his head into my navy blue a pajama shirt, letting tears stream out.

How bad had his dream been?

I brought his head closer to me, giving him all the time he needed.

A minute passed and Armin let go, wiping his runny nose on his arm.

"S-so is i-it ok if I sleep here?" he asked softly, his voice hoarse.

I paused for a second but then nodded.

"Yeah, come here."

I laid down and patted a spot next to me a few inches away.

Armin sniffled once again before laying down there. I covered him with the blanket and watched as he closed his eyes before turning away from him.

As my breathing slowed and eyes closed shut the bed suddenly moved beside me and the warm small body pressed into my back.

I tensed up at the sudden contact, unsure exactly what to do. But as a quiet sniffle came again I turned around, meeting eyes with the small boy for a second before wrapping my arms around him and bringing him up to my chest, holding him against me.

"This okay?" I asked quietly, a little unsure. I didn't want him to be weirded out or anything.

He freed his arms from the tight spot in between us and settled them around me, nodding his head as he did so.

Well good, he seemed like he actually enjoyed sleeping here. I rested my chin against the top of his head and closed my eyes.

Hopefully we could get some sleep now before tomorrow.

I woke up to someone poking at my face, calling my name softly.

Blue big eyes stared down at me, and the body connected was laying on top of me comfortably covered with a blanket.

"Armin?" I asked sleepily, blinking my eyes.

The blonde boy smiled, his ears sticking up happily.

"Good morning Jean" He said brightly.

It kinda caught me off guard but I quickly threw my arms around him, bringing him closer to me with a contagious smile on my face.

"Good morning Armin."

He struggled beneath my arms as I lightly dug my finger tips into his sides.

"T-that- ah- tickles J-jean!" Armin cried through his laughter.

I did it for a few more seconds, enjoying his small uncontrollable laughter till I rolled us over to reach his sides better.

His body made little jerky movements as my fingers tickled him, Armin laughing the whole time and bringing a smile to my face.  
"Haha, o-ok- ah, Jean, stop!"

Finally I let go and Armin let a few more giggles slip out as a side effect.

"Haha, sorry. I didnt know you were so ticklish"

Armin gave my arm a little playful slap, blushing a little.

"Oh shut up." He whined.

I leaned down a little closer, now a couple inches away from his face.

"No."

Armin looked back up at me, a little brighter red.

Suddenly I realized the type of position we were in.

I was over top of him, his hands pinned up above his head by my own.

At that moment im sure my face turned even brighter than the boys beneath me.

Of course right as I was about to stutter out a sorry and get off so we could get ready for our date my bedroom door swung open, revealing a freshly showered Eren in his swimming trunks and light shirt.

"Hey first off your door was left unlocked and second Levi wanted me to tell you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING JEAN."

I froze and practically threw myself off Armin as Eren continued yelling.

"OH MY GOD LEEEEVIIIIIII JEAN IS MOLESTING ARMIN." the brown haired boy more than less screamed, running away back to his room next door.

I still sat frozen for a second as he disappeared. Only to be brought back to reality when a tiny giggle came from in front of me.

Armin still laid there, a hand covering his mouth somewhat as he chuckled.

"It's not funny!" I told the tiny boy. But he continued, nodding his head yes as he

started giggling harder.

Suddenly the door was thrown open again, revealing a very frazzled Levi (with a baseball bat btw) with his tall boyfriend hiding behind him.

"leVI PUT THE BAT DOWN, I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING TO ARMIN I SWEAR." I yelled at him.

Beneath me Armin broke out into laughter again, tears swelling up in his eyes because of it.

Levi crooked up an eyebrow, confused at the scene as Armin tried explaining through his giggling.

"Haha,- Jean, ha- he was just tickling me." The boy explained, letting me let out a sigh of relief.

Levi's face turned back to normal, then quickly turned to Eren sternly.

"Eren! Don't just assume, I thought something was really happening!"

Eren stuttered something out wide eyed. But then looked back at Armin and stopped mid-sentence. I followed his gaze, not realizing what was wrong at first.

Armin was now sitting up, the pillow not not covering his head anymore. His ears sat straight up on his head. Eren and Levi were practically staring holes in them.

"Armin! You- your ears!" I warned, knowing it was already way too late.

Armin stopped giggling at the confusion and hair stood on end as he realized he had just revealed himself.

"You're.. A cat person?" Eren asked, his brow still furrowed.

I brought my hand to my head and closed my eyes. Woops.

Meanwhile Armin nodded his head, slightly uncomfortable as the couple still stared at him.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Levi spoke up.

"It's kinda cute I guess."

Armin blushed but my head popped up, a little smile on my face.

'Isn't it?" I agreed.

Levi nodded but Eren still looked a little confused. Soon the brown haired boy walked slowly over to the blonde and lightly poked his ear cautiously. In return his ears did that little shake/flick thing, surprising Eren.

A few more seconds passed until Eren finally nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda cute."

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed his lovers collar.

"Come on idiot. We'll leave you guys to get ready. Just be in the lobby in a half hour."

I nodded and watched them walk out and close the door behind them. Finally I turned to Armin.

"It's ok that they know right?"

He looked up at me and paused for a second.

"Y-yeah. I guess. As long as they don't tell everyone." he said, his tail flicking lightly to the side.

I nodded and smiled.

"Ok good. Even though Eren's a douche I doubt he'll spread it to everyone. Now come on we should get ready. And we need to find you a hat to wear at the beach. And hopefully some shorts big enough to hide your tail."

We hopped into Levi's car, me and Armin squished in the back because the bag full of stuff we had took up a whole seat. Levi drove and Eren rode shotgun.

We rode silently after a big fight over which radio station to play. It didn't help that Eren loved more modern partyish songs while Levi hated that kinda stuff.

Now we sat it complete silence not sure what to say to each other. Even Armin looked a little uncomfortable.

"So...don't cats go into heat?" Eren asked suddenly.

"EREN!" Me and Levi said in unison.

Beside me Armin shrunk further into his seat as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Uh I um d-don't feel comfortable answering that."

"You're an idiot Eren." Levi said before smacking him in the back if the head.

I shook my head and whispered a quiet sorry to Armin.

"Seriously Eren. Don't ask that sorta thing." Levi said.

Eren turned to the shorty that was driving.

"Hey its a serious question!"

At that Levi smacked the back of his head a little harder, enough to make Eren wince a little.

"Sorry. Just be nice." Levi muttered, grabbing Eren's hand and lightly pressing his lips to it for a second, trying to still focus on the road.

Eren blushed and sat quiet for the rest of the ride over. Meanwhile Armin still sat sunken into his seat in embarrassment.

At his reaction to the question I become a little curious. Did Armin really go into heat sometimes? But I shook my head, deciding I shouldn't ask that.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at the beach shortly after, the awkwardness of the car ride leaving when the doors were opened.

Immediately as Armin stepped out, a strong wind blew, causing him to have to hold down his hat from flying off.

"Yeah, be careful with that." I warned.

He nodded before and I grabbed our bag of towels and stuff as Eren and Levi also unpacked. Before us was a long strip of sand spotted with people sitting or playing in the water.

It smelled wonderful. Tons of childhood memories came whooshing back into my mind.

The time I got stung by a jellyfish, the time I accidently lost my shorts when I got hit with a big wave.

Some of them weren't the best memories I guess.

We walked over and found a quiet spot a little ways from other people.

We layed down the beach towels and bags, trying our hardest to not get them too sandy already.

Levi immediately laid down on one of the towels, sunglasses covering his eyes and a book in hand. Meanwhile Armin looked out at the ocean, basically on his tiptoes in excitement.

"I've always wanted to see the ocean." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled, realizing his amazement with the big stretch of blue.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Come on, we can jump waves if you want."

Armin gave a little look of worry but agreed, following me out into the water.

I ran, splashing in and immediately regretted it. It felt like I had just dunked myself in a bucket of ice water.

"Uewhh" I shivered.

Armin stood behind me, letting the little waves splash against his feet.

I turned to him, calling him over.

"Come on, you just need to get passed the zone where all the waves break and then you'll be fine."

Armin stepped a few more feet out. Enough where his ankles were now covered. But I motioned him to come closer.

Finally Armin gave in and came up to me quickly, giving a little squeak as he stepped on a rock or something and jumped forward, grabbing my hand.

I laughed at his scaredness.

"You're ok. Now watch, when you see the wave rising you jump right when it comes up you, that way you jump over it. Here, this is a little one, ready?"

I bent my knees as a tiny wave came towards us.

"Jump!" I sprung upwards, pulling Armin's hand up with me as he jumped next to me.

The blonde giggled.

"See, wasn't that fun?"

He nodded.

"Look, theres another one!" He said, going a little closer to it.

This time it was slightly bigger.

"Oh, ready?... Jump!"

The small boy laughed again as he was lifted over it.

"Haha, good job." I smiled.

About a half hour of just jumping small waves we got out only for me to realize Armin's pale skin was starting to lightly turn pink.

"Oh! You need sunscreen. Hopefully you aren't too burned yet." I said, sitting him down on the towel next to Levi. Eren sat a few feet away building some kind of sand castle moat with a big wall.

I grabbed the sunscreen bottle and poured a little into my hand.

"It'll be cold." I warned before spreading it along the small boys skinny shoulders.

He winced but soon got used to it.

I spread it around everywhere his little tank top he was wearing didn't cover. Lastly dabbing a little on his face, making him crinkle his nose.

"It smells funny." he said, slightly disgusted.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Now can you do me? I asked, turning around so he could get my back.

Armin nodded and sat up onto his knees, taking some of the sunscreen in his hand and wiping it on me.

His little fingers smoothed it across my back.

It was definitely a little cold.

Once he was done we stood back up. Eren paused from his castle and wandered over to us.

At that Levi looked up.

"Oi, Eren, you didn't put sunscreen on either. You'll burn up."

Eren looked down at him, feeling his hot cheeks.

"Oh." he said before sitting down next to his lover.

As Levi started applying sunscreen to Eren I turned Armin around, feeling a little awkward.

"Ok.. Well do you want to try body surfing now? Its pretty fun." I asked him.

The blonde nodded up at me and we each grabbed a board.

Together we went back in the water.

After a few more hours we finally got out, exhausted and a little dehydrated.

Eren and Levi still sat next to each other, Levi reading his book and Eren curled up fast asleep beside him on the towel.

As we approached them Levi looked up.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and pushed me and Armin's boards in a bag.

"Yeah. Did you even get in the water?"

Levi shook his head and tapped Eren awake.

"No."

I shrugged and pushed the bag onto my shoulder as Eren looked up sleepily from his slumber.

"We goin' already?" he asked.

Levi nodded and helped him up, grabbing their stuff on the way.

We got in the car and started driving home. Silently again but it was one that none of us minded.

Not even five minutes later Armin was asleep beside me, his head hung forward.

"Idiot, that'll hurt your neck." I whispered to no one in particular as I straightened his head back up. Once he was good I stared back out my window, but only to suddenly feel his head fall to my shoulder, deep asleep.

My back stiffened a little at the contact, trying to decide what to do but soon I positioned him a little more comfortably on me and wrapped my arm lightly around the back of his waist.

Yawning and listening to rhythmic breathing so close to me I fell asleep.

Man when you're tired and sun burnt you have some weird dreams. Just as I was finally fighting the turtle-moose like animal away from my ultimate sandwich with healing capabilities, I was woken as the car stopped, disoriented and a feeling a bit of disappointment not knowing if the turtle-moose had eaten my sandwich or not.

"We're back." Levi announced, waking all of us up.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced over at Armin, who was still fast asleep on my shoulder.

"Already?" Eren whined.

Levi chuckled and reached over to unclick Eren's seatbelt.

"Yeah. Now come on sleepy head." Levi urged, lightly kissing him.

I grimaced at the scene, wrinkling my nose.

Ugh. Gross.

I turned back to Armin, who was still fast asleep.

I kicked open the door and shuffled him into my arms carefully so not to wake him.

Suddenly Levi stuck out his head.

"Hey, do you want to get some drinks later tonight in our flat?" He asked.

My eyebrow rose but after a second or two of thought I decided it couldn't hurt.

"Uh yeah, sure. 6 sound good?"

Levi nodded.

"Yeah. See ya in an hour or two."

I turned back around, a bag of towels on one arm and Armin in carried in both.

I shimmied into the elevator up to our floor and walked down the hall to our room.

At the door I realized I had small dilemma. The room key was still in the bag and I had almost no way to get to it.

I shuffled a bit and threw Armin over my shoulder to get into my bag.

Suddenly the little blonde boy gave a little squeak as he woke up and immediately jumped in my arms, letting go momentarily and starting to fall.

"Ah! Armin!" I yelled, trying to grab him as he tumbled out of my grasp. Luckily he wrapped his arms around my neck tightly just in time but still brought me to the ground, with my knees on the floor and finding myself staring down at his face less than an inch away.

My body froze.

Armin stared back up at me, an awkward silence surrounded us as neither of us knew what to do.

Suddenly a voice came from the distance and we turned our heads quickly.

"Hey, Armin you left your sunglasses in m- oh." Levi appeared around the corner staring at us on the ground.

"...I'll.. I'll just.."

He set the glasses carefully on the floor where he was standing and left back around the corner.

I looked back down as Amrin cleared his throat.

"Uh, Jean?" The small boy said.

My eyes widened and I sat up, letting him go.

"S-sorry!"

Armin brushed his hair with his hand, a few specks of sand coming off with the motion.

"Its f-fine." He said, a light blush resting on his cheeks.

I stood up and offered him my hand so we could finally go inside our flat.

Crap that had been embarrassing.

For the next couple hours before we went over to Levi's and Eren's we showered and I simply made some mac and cheese for an early dinner. Now I watched TV as Armin went over to my bookcase and found a book.

He seemed really interested in it.

A few minutes into some doctor show Armin spoke up from behind his book, lying on the other side of the sofa.

"Jean? What does j-u-n-g-l-e say?" He asked.

I looked up at him, only able to see the top of his head.

"Jungle. Its like a forest."

His light blonde hair bounced a little as he nodded his head.

Soon I was once again engulfed in the show. Dr. Swiggle was giving a face transplant to whom he found out to be his long lost sister when a little voice spoke up again.

"Jean, what's t-i-g-e-r?"

I glanced over once again.

Did he have trouble reading? I guess he never really went to school.

"It says tiger. A big cat."

As the top of his head bobbed up and down once again I scooted over to him, leaning over the book.

"Do you want some help?" I asked.

He looked up at me and nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah."

I gently grabbed his arm and sat back down, bringing him to my lap.

"You know, this is a pretty advanced book. And a pretty boring one at that. You sure you don't want to read something else?"

Amin turned the page, a new chapter heading popping up.

"Nah, this one's interesting."

"Ok. Here, read out loud to me, I'll help you."

He settled closer in my lap before continuing.

"The p-penguins huddle together to keep warm when the cold w..winds drop the te..temp-er-a-ture." He began.

I nodded and smiled a little, resting my chin on his shoulder.

Slowly he kept going.

"Penguins also keep their m-mates for-ever, showing they have the ability to live."

I shook my head and pointed to the last word.

"No, that one there says love."

He followed my finger seeing what I meant.

"Live?" He asked.

I smiled again, shaking my head.

"No, no, love. Here look at me."

He turned his head and watched as I pronounced it.

"L-uh-ve. Get it?"

The blonde boy's gaze still rested on my mouth.

"L-uh-ve?"

I smiled and he looked up, meeting my eyes again.

"See, there you go! Now put it together. Love."

"Live."

I grabbed his face, shaking my head.

"Love." I said again.

His little cheeks started to turn red.

"L-Love?"

I smiled as a warm flutter rose in my chest.

"Good. Say it again."

"Love." He whispered quietly, not looking at my eyes anymore as they focused on my lips centimeters apart.

A bit of shyness and embarrassment crept into my cheeks, unsure what to do now.

Suddenly he glanced back up, meeting my eyes once again.  
"Y-yeah, good job." I stuttered out noticing he was waiting for approval.

He smiled one last time, his eyes crinkling at the sides, before turning back around in my lap.

"The male penguin keeps the egg between his feet, keeping it warm." Armin continued reading.

I let out a sigh, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked as he noticed my behavior.

I shook my head lightly against the soft fabric of his sweater.

"Nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

After that 'fun' experience we headed next door to Levi's, where we had agreed to meet for drinks later.

I tapped on the door and was greeted by Eren, a cold glass in his hand.

"Hey guys! I was wondering if you were going to be able to make it or not." He said, letting us through.

"Why wouldn't we be able to make it? We're literally right next door." I asked, unsure what he meant.

Eren shrugged and closed the door behind us.

"Thought you might be busy." He said, a little smirk playing at his mouth. The image made me grimace.

I looked around, the layout of their flat was much like ours.

A big leather couch sat in the open living room, facing the TV.

To the right there were two doors on a wall, one I guessed was the bathroom while the other a bedroom.

Levi popped his head out from the kitchen, left from the living room.

"Oh hey. Did you guys have dinner yet? We have a whole bunch of leftover spaghetti." He asked, a fork sitting in one hand

I glanced at Armin and shook my head.

"Nope, we're fine. We ate just a little while ago. Thanks though."

Levi nodded and slid away behind the wall once again.

"Hey Jean you want a drink? We have beer and vodka and stuff." Eren asked.

"I'll just take a beer thanks." I replied to him as he followed Levi into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything armin?" I asked, turning to the little blonde boy.

"I want water thank you." He said quietly to me.

A second later Eren came back, handing me my beer.

"Here you go."

I took it gratefully "Thanks, oh can you also get armin some water?" I asked him.

Eren nodded walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh the drink on the table is Levi's by the way, don't drink it." Eren said on the way past.

"Ok." I said back to him before sitting on the couch with armin.

A few seconds later Eren came back in and set the water on the coffee table.

"There you go Armin." Eren said to him while smiling.

Wow Eren was actually acting nice. Maybe he was just in a good mood.

We settled into the couch and Levi came out with a box.

"Feel like playing a game?" He asked.

We all nodded and he set the box on the table, the top reading 'Cards against Humanity'

Oh no.

A couple hours passed full of laughter and almost sobbing before we decided Armin had won.

Surprising all of us at just how accidentally funny he was.

"Hey Eren I don't mean to be a biter but I've been out of water and I'm really thirsty." Armin spoke up while holding his empty cup.

"Oh yeah sure no problem, you want more to drink Levi?" Eren said while getting up.

"Yeah thanks princess." Levi said handing him his empty cup.

I choked on my drink as Levi finished his sentence.

Eren froze as he realized what had just happened.

"Princess? Oh my god are you kidding me." I sputtered out.

"I'm getting the drinks." Eren said hurriedly walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh god." I said while catching my breath.

Beside me Levi looked down, not meeting my eyes as he pretended to fix the table cloth.

Eren returned a minute later with two cups in his hand.

"Thanks. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Levi said, getting up.

I sat still as Eren settled into the couch beside me, trying to hold my laughter in.

"Princess?"

I felt a small hit on my chest from Armin.

"Jean stop being mean I think it's a sweet name, everyone in a relationship should be treated like a princess or a prince so why not call him one." Armin said while bringing his cup to his lips.

I looked down at him.

"Oh, yeah I guess.."

Armin quickly chugged down the drink, still eyeing me a little.

Soon Levi walked back in and settled back in his seat, picking up his drink.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie now or just play another game?" He asked, taking a sip

He looked almost confused before his head snapped up and yelled.

"WAIT ARMIM NO!"

Armin stopped as he almost downed the whole cup.

He sat back and coughed a bit.

"That tasted a little weird." he said, hiccuping at the end.

I grabbed Armin's drink out of his hand and brought it to my nose smelling it.

"Is this vodka?!" I yelled at Eren.

"..and whiskey.." He said quietly.

"Do you even know how much he weighs? God you're such an idiot!" I looked over to Armin who was still lightly coughing.

"Are you ok Armin?"

"I-I'm fine." He said.

I sighed deeply and took a glance at the almost empty cup.

"Armin do you know how much you weigh?" I asked, feeling his forehead.

"100 I think, I dunno." Armin said slowly.

My eyes widened and I turned around.

"Eren you really are the biggest idiot I know. Someone his height can get drunk off of just half of what he just drank!" I yelled at Eren getting angrier and angrier.

"J-Jean will I be okay?" Armin said pulling on the sleeve of my shirt.

I turned back to him, setting the glass on the table.

"I think. Ugh, oh my god Eren."

Eren shrugged.

"Sorry."

Beside me Armin hiccupped again.

"We should take you home, come on." I said, pulling on Armin's arm.

He reluctantly pulled back.

"But we were just starting to have fun!" He whined.

"Jean I don't want to leave." Armin said now stopping in his tracks.

"Armin please just c'mon."

"No I don't wanna." Armin crossed his arms, looking up at me and pouting. He ran over and grabbed the closest person to him, which happened to be Levi.

Armin now had his arms wrapped around Levi's waist who looked annoyed and a tad amused.

"Armin let go of him and let's go."

Armin smothered his face into Levi's back.

"Mm mm." He mumbled, shaking his head.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hips, pulling at him.

"Armin let go." I struggled.

"Mm mm"

I looked over at Eren for help.

"Hey Armin." Eren said, coming over and leaning down. "I'll give you a present tomorrow if you listen to Jean."

At that Armin popped his head back up, it slightly red from being pressed into Levi and the vodka taking effect.

"Really?" He bubbled with happiness.

Eren nodded.

Immediately he turned around and jumped up into my arms, me only able to catch him at the last second.

"Uh, ok good lets go." I said awkwardly.

I nodded my head at Eren, thanking him and walked out.

Armins arms circled my neck tightly and he laid giggling into my shirt.

"What." I asked, propping him up a little better in my arms.

Slowly Armin reached up till his mouth was by my ear, his breath warming it.

"You are sooooooo cute." He whispered.

A bright blush settled all over my face and down my neck.

"A-Armin don't say that, come on we need to go inside." I mumbled, trying to calm myself.

Right as I put my hand on the door handle to our flat Armin bent his head down into the crook of my neck, leaving a sloppy little kiss there.

"Armin! Come on, stop." I practically begged him.

I couldn't handle this right now.

I opened the door, him giving little pecks to my neck all the way.

I felt like each kiss tore a piece of me apart.

"Ok ok! Armin! We need to make you throw up or something, it won't be good for all that to be in your- Ah!"

Suddenly he lightly bit me

"A-Armin stop!" I yelped now walking into our apartment.

I walked quickly over to the couch setting Armin down on the end.

As I tried to push him away he locked his arms and pulled me down on top of him.

As I struggled to sit up his little fingers looped there way into my shirt and started undoing the buttons.

"Armin, what are you doing!? You aren't not thinking straight!" I struggled.

His little fingers made my heart speed up but I didn't want him to do anything he'd regret. Who knew if he'd even remember any of this tomorrow.

His small hands rested on my chest.

"It's fine Jeaann, you're soo beautiful."

I blushed brightly again, unsure how to respond to him.

"T-Thats.. Come on."

I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom as I finally gave up.

Little giggles sounded from the boy.

"I'm upside down!"

I nodded my head and opened the bedroom door.

"Uh huh."

Man, remember not to ever let me let this child have alcohol again.

Suddenly a little slap came to my lower back, making me yelp.

"Hehe, Jean I can see your booty." The blonde giggled.

I threw him down on my bed, red faced and my shirt hanging mostly open.

"J-Just lay here, I'll get you some water." I said, covering him with a blanket.

His little arms reached up to me.

"But Jeaannn I don't wan' water"

I slid my palm down my face and left the room.

As soon as I came back I found Armin crawling underneath my bed, looking for who knows what.

"Armin, get up." I said, trying to keep my cool.

Armin wiggled his butt and finally came out, something terrifying in his hand.

"Thank you. Now ple- ARMIN PUT THAT DOWN" I almost shreeked.

"What's this?" Armin slurred, flipping through the pages of the magazine.

I quickly ran over, almost spilling the glass of water, and grabbed it from his hands.

"Jeaann that was mean." Armin whined.

God.

I shoved the very adult magazines back under my bed, my cheeks puffed out and a slight headache arriving.

"Ok, Armin, _bed_." I commanded, pointing at the mattress.

Armin looked up at me, his face creased a little in confusion.

I pointed again, giving him a stern look.

Finally Armin crawled up off the floor and into my bed, shuffling under the covers.

"Good, thank you. Here's a drink if you need it." I said, laying the glass on the bedside.

He glanced over at it and then back at me, a pouty look resting on his face.

"Jean.. Can you cuddle me?" He asked softly.

I met his eyes, surprised slightly by the question.

"W-What?"

Armin scooched over, giving me a space, and patted it.

I stood for a second unsure if I should crawl in or not. Again I really didn't want him to regret anything or feel awkward the next day. This wasn't exactly a 'friend thing' to do.

Finally after a few more seconds of those light blue eyes digging into mine I broke our gaze and crawled in.

"Fine. But you better sleep." I said, bringing the covers over us.

Immediately Armin snuggled into me, even while my arm was still up fixing the covers.

He shoved his face close against my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist under my open shirt.

I probably should have buttoned that back up.

After a deep sigh, I laid comfortably into the mattress and circled my own arms around the small figure, his breath already slowing.

"Jean. I love you sooo muchh." The blonde whispered.

Great.

I closed my eyes tight, unsure if I should answer him or just stay quiet.

"Go to bed." I whispered into the top of his head.

He nuzzled into me and slowly drifted off.

A few minutes later as I was just about to fall asleep myself, the boy suddenly sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shocked.

Armin's face was pale, even more so than usual.

Before he could answer he flipped around and threw up on the other side of the bed.

The next hour consisted of cleaning up, a bath, and me calling in work saying I wouldn't be able to make it tomorrow.


End file.
